Behind The Past
by JustAnotherLoneWolf
Summary: First of all, all hail the queen Cattycatcat for naming this story. Seriously. Bow. Anyways, Its simple, Annabella and Megan's lives in the mob. Running around on missions, killing people, yet still finding time to be teenagers! This is a wild ride. Reviews are wanted, as in constructive criticism.


The blood slowly come out of her shoulder, but it was ignored. Her shirt had torn from when she had brushed up against a nail from the crate she crouched down behind. Right now, the bigger problem was in front of her. He had a pistol. Same as she and her collaborator. The bullets flew through the wind, sending their sonic signature through their ears. Either she or her partner figured this out, or they would both be kicked into the water. Maybe a gunfight wasn't the thing to do on a pier. She shrugged it off, remembering a roof accident.

She looked at her partner, who was already looking at her. The apparent leader gave a hand signal. She pointed up, and then showed three fingers. Her partner understood this with ease, and followed the command.

Both girls shot up from where they were hiding, and fired their guns three times. It was unsure whose bullets killed him, but they assumed it was one from both of them.

That's when the two henchmen showed up, but not with guns.

She could see the knives that hung at their sides in their holders.

She could also see the crowbars they were each holding, but that was obvious.

"Lookie here, two princesas." The one she referred to as, 'hugeo'. He got this nickname because he was a staggering six feet tall, had big broad shoulders, and was all around stocky.

"Oh, shove it up your ass hugeo!" She yelled, but they completely ignored her. Except for her partner, who smacked her for the comment.

"Should we bash their heads in?" The second one said. She had nicknamed him Barone. He got this name because she considered him whiney, and he had a huge nose like one of her favorite characters in a show she watched called _Everybody Loves Raymond. _Like the other Hench, he was tall, but skinny.

She had realized she was going to be ignored if she butted in again, so she stood and watched.

"Nah, Nah, man!" Hugeo said, seemingly forgetting their presence.

"Why don't we just kill them and leave, before they kill us?!" Her partner suggested in a quiet, yet high-pitched voice.

"No…I swore I would never kill someone with so little brains…" She shot back. Although she would never admit it, their fights amused her, unbelievably.

"Okay!" Hugeo shouted, breaking her from her thoughts. "How do you two princesas wanna die?" He asked in a seemingly smug voice.

She and her partner smiled, and both said, "However. When you catch us that is."

You see, to her and her partner, this was a game. The first murder was the real score, but now, it was time to have some fun.

The two girls took off, into the New York City night. The men followed, just as they wanted.

New York City at night, an amazing sight. Neon lights, the sounds of people having late night parties, and taxies and normal cars honking their horns away.

A typical normal night in New York, right?

Wrong.

The two girls dashed through New York's streets, but stayed mostly in allies, and in places people would only walk if they were drunk or doing drugs.

Then, as if to intensify the scene, it started raining.

She had mixed feelings, because she loved rain. The feeling it had on your skin, the sound your feet made when touching the wet ground, and all that. Yet, she also thought like her partner. The rain could harm their mission by making them slip. As dumb as they seemed, Hugeo and Barone would kill them given the chance.

They would never get that chance.

The girls ran around a corner, and she had spotted it. A building with a ladder on the side.

It was perfect.

She took a running start and jumped on the ladder, almost slipping because of the rain, but her hands gripped the bar with almost all the strength she had so she wouldn't fall. She ended up gaining her balance back. Thank god.

She heard another sound, and knew her partner had just climbed on as well. She finished scaling the ladder and pulled herself on top of the building.

About a minute later, maybe less, she seen her partner join her on the roof.

"Isn't the skyline amazing?" Her partner asked, staring out into the city.

"It's okay." She answered.

"Oh, loosen up." Came the response.

"He's gonna be proud of me. You watch." She had said.

"Impressing him isn't the main goal in life, its taking out people who would cause big problems." Her partner tried telling her.

"Maybe it's my goal. Ever think of that?" She shot back. Deep down inside, she hated herself for being such a bitch to her partner, because it was her one and only friend.

"So, for the rest of your life, you wanna watch men's brains pour out of their head?" Her partner was making an amazing point, and she knew that.

"No, it's just…I don't know. Maybe this is what I want to do forever. I don't know." She walked over to the edge of the two-story building, and looked for Hugeo and Barone. No sign of the dips.

The two stood on top of the building in silence for a while, both enjoying the feeling of the rain.

She broke the silence by saying, "The bloody morons got lost."

Her partner laughed and asked, "You sound rather surprised."

"I'm not, trust me." She walked over to the other edge of the building and looked down at the street. Without saying anything, she jumped over the edge.

She landed safely on the ground with a thud. Her partner jumped and landed the same way. "Let's go home." Her partner said.

"Nah, I have another plan." She said. Then she asked, "Why? You tired?"

"No, I figured you wanted to go home and think." Her partner said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

She laughed. "I wanna go back to base. Not think."

Her partner gave a swift nod, and the two started walking the New York City streets together.

The two girls showed up at the warehouse, and walked in the door as if they owned the place.

"Dad, I'm alive." She announced, and her partner rolled her eyes.

Nothing came back, except a few chuckles from the men in the room.

"Annabella and Megan are stupid if they think they can handle whats heading towards them…" She, also known as Megan heard them say.

"I will give you the gesture of my people!" Megan announced, and the girls both gave him the middle finger before walking away.

"Dad?" She cracked open the door to her dads office, and seen him in there, but he wasn't alone.

He had her puppy!

Megan ran right over to the dog while laughing and giggling like a little girl.

She was stared at, but stood up and glared in her own defense. "Mr. Aiden is awesome!"

"Whatever you say Megan." Her father said with a roll of his eyes.

"I did what you wanted me to. Annabella helped." Megan announced, while Annabella just nooded, looking slightly scared of the man.

"Okay, you understand that ity needed to be done and I trust you most…correct?"

"Yes." Both girls said.

"Uh okay…why don't you two head back to your apartment and we will…talk about the future tomorrow at dawn?" He suggested, in a nervous kinda way. He didn't know how to talk to his daughter. They had never been close because of her being a loner, and him wanting her away to protect her in the past.

Sadly, the past is the past. You can't go back and change your mistakes.

Megan shook her head. "No way. Not dawn." She looked at her partner, and then back at heer father. "Well, Damon, how about…eh…10ish?" She suggested.

"Okay….10ish…" He watched as the girls left the room, taking the poor dog to die of being hugged and kissed to death.

"Please don't die."

**Ta da….I know I haven't updated in a while…but I'm back! YAY! **


End file.
